


Lovely Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets home and Junmyeon tries to be nice boyfriend, without breaking any bones in his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverGrowUpp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUpp/gifts).



> this has awkward lap dance, cliffhanger because I decided to skip the smut orz

Sehun walked back home, groaning when he leaned down to take off his shoes. His back and toes were aching so badly, he had spend around six hours standing up, working over the upcoming new magazine in the company he started of as intern, barely three months ago. He loved his job, he was the photographer, would be one soon, for now he was still assistant. But he also worked as editor. He loved his job, he had been so excited that he could work this for the next two months and hopefully for longer, because he was confident that he was liked.

However, it was quiet disheartening when he had to stay for so long without rest. They had too much work to do, not enough time, however, he could feel how he was tired even in his bones. What more, he couldn't recall if he had a meeting with his older boyfriend, Junmyeon, who was in fact, a very adult like, working as a vice president in a very popular cosmetic company, whose name Sehun tended to forget since forever. Groaning some more, he noticed his battery was dead too. He had to wait for a while then.

Moving his shoulders in circular motions, Sehun just hoped that he wouldn't miss some important dinner with his boyfriend, or that he would miss their anniversary, which in fact reminded him that he should check when the date was. Being an adult made Sehun wonder if he would be able to keep up with this for longer. He needed the internship to graduate, but also he really wanted to keep working for the magazine. Sighing, he walked towards the kitchen first, he was in desperate need to grab a cold beer from the fridge and gulp it down. 

However, he was surprised to see the short male sitting on his sofa, right in front of the TV, which was turned on. The voices coming out of it were barely noticeable, this explained why Sehun didn't notice someone in his flat, having in mind that Junmyeon loved to put his shoes hidden, a habit he had from home. Chuckling, Sehun smiled tiredly and walked towards him, leaning down to kiss Junmyeon's head and then peck his lips. He still needed his beer.

"Tired?" Junmyeon asked, putting away the magazine he was reading and smiled widely at Sehun, standing up a moment later, walking with him towards the kitchen. 

"Very, I think my bones will crush under me." Sehun confessed, he had long passed the moment where he felt that he would be laughed at or would made fun of, if he complained or if he confessed his mistakes. Being with Junmyeon for close to three years started to show how deep their connection was.

Unfortunately, this connection didn't remove the frown on Junmyeon's face when he noticed that instead of food, Sehun grabbed a cold bottle of beer and started to gulp it down. Once he noticed the deep frown his lover had, Sehun chuckled and shook his head without saying anything, he turned back to the fridge and took out some leftovers.

"You should eat first, you know. I don't want to have an alcoholic as lover." Junmyeon remarked playfully, casually patting Sehun's butt while passing close to him to help him with the food. Even though he was making it as joke, Sehun knew Junmyeon wasn't especially happy to know that Sehun would skip the food and drink instead to put himself to sleep. It was unhealthy, even Sehun realized this.

"I know, but this is why I have you. You'll take care of me." And before Junmyeon could answer with the fear Sehun had since the beginning, Sehun turned around, putting a palm on Junmyeon's cheek and leaned down, capturing the lovely lips he had missed since the morning when he noticed that Junmeyon had left earlier. It was sad, Sehun thought, how dependent he was over Junmyeon and his body. 

And every time when they started a more deep conversation, sharing a little bit more for themselves, since they still haven't decided to live together, even though both had their own flats, they were still unsure. Not to mention that Sehun could notice how Junmyeon tried quietly to make Sehun realize that something might change between them and they could break up and be once again strangers. Sehun was scared of this. He was too deep, too in love, in too much need for Junmyeon to let something like this to happen, even less think about it. He felt slightly depressed thinking how Junmyeon might be far from confident in their relationship.

Once he moved away from Junmyeon, biting playfully the lower lip of his lover, feeling the gentle laughter and barely audible voice, Sehun felt shivers in his body.

"What was this for?" Junmyeon asked, pulling Sehun's head down so that he could lean each other's foreheads against the other. A habit Sehun loved.

"To stop you from saying something which would make me sad." Sehun pouted childishly, he knew he was too big and gone into his age to do this, but even now from time to time he was feeling the need to be pampered and Junmyeon seemed to like it too.

"I shall keep quiet then." Junmyeon replied between breathless chuckles and kissed Sehun's nose before pushing him gently away. "Food first, later the other things." Sehun groaned lightly at this. "Come on, I promise I'll reward you later and you'll have quite a lot of fun with me."

"This sounds very promising, and I hope it's not only to make me let go of my beer." Sehun gave playful glare at his lover, making the latter laugh, because Sehun could be exceptionally cute when he wished.

"Maybe, but maybe it's something more." Junmyeon winked, pushing the food in Sehun's hands, making him move away. He wanted to make sure Sehun was full.

It was no lie that when Sehun was stressed or overworked he was losing weight quite easily but his build and toned body helped him hide it. Junmyeon could notice, though. He had spend so much time watching Sehun that he had noticed that he had remembered quite a lot of things about the younger. From how different frowns he had, to the fact that he knew where he would touch to make Sehun moan and how to move to make Sehun bring him even more pleasure. It was for the time they've been together, it was normal, however none of them tried to admit how serious they were for the other.

But for the last couple of weeks, Junmyeon noticed how their jobs got busy, especially now when Sehun was an intern and he had even more work to do than usual, their late night dates were less. Having less time for themselves, made Junmyeon to frown even more than usual. He missed Sehun, especially this morning, he had to wake up hours before Sehun, to go home, to change his clothes and walk to his job, drive, but still he had to be away from Sehun. He couldn't wake up against the warm chest, to kiss it, to earn himself a kiss and then maybe morning sex and then get ready for work, or even better call off for a free day because his hips were sore and itching for more. Shaking his head, Junmyeon knew he had to do something about this. Especially because he had not been intimate with Sehun for close to a month now. 

Chuckling to himself, he sounded as horny teenager, but no one could blame him. He wanted to be loved just as much Sehun wished, but their jobs were in the way. Or maybe it was the slight wall they still couldn't surpass even though they've been together for so long. Slowly Junmyeon walked back to the living room, sitting on the sofa next to Sehun who was eating while watching something random on the TV. Junmyeon didn't even bother to look at it, what he wanted was to stare at Sehun until he could no longer keep his eyes open. He just wanted to touch Sehun, to tell him how much he loved him, but he would be too bold. Usually it was Sehun who took the first step. Then something click in Junmyeon. Maybe it was his time to shine.

"What is it?" Sehun asked with full mouth, looking curiously at his lover. "Why do you frown so much?" he asked again, gulping down the food he had.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking over this." Junmyeon cleared his throat, he didn't want openly to admit his thoughts, neither to share his fears and conclusions.

"Nothing stupid I hope." Sehun was skeptical about it.

"No, don't worry. Keep eating." 

Before Sehun could comment about his reward, Junmyeon stood up, walking away without turning away. He knew he would see frown on Sehun's face with his act, but he needed to think over his choices and what he was going to do now. It wasn't such fearsome decision, but he knew this would bring their relationship to another level and he didn't know if he was ready for it. However, he was ready for the reward which hopefully would make Sehun desire him even though he was tired after his work.

For the first time in a while Junmyeon felt self-conscious in what he was going to do now. He was usually confident around Sehun, but now he felt strangely naked even though he still had his clothes on and he was hiding in the kitchen, leaning on the counter. He knew he acted childish and far from his usual self, so he wouldn't be surprised if Sehun came out of nowhere with worried expression on his face. Sighing, Junmyeon closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, he wanted to be ready for the thing he had planned for Sehun.

In a way, he was happy that Sehun didn't walk to him but on the other side, he wished Sehun to have checked him up. Shaking his head to stop these ridiculous thoughts, Junmyeon slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He had to keep in mind that he had to act hot, seductive, someone who could never be resisted. No matter how awkward it was, he had watched couple of videos in order to find the general idea of the act.

Shaking his shoulders and slightly trying to crack his neck, Junmyeon was ready to do the show of his life or embarrass himself until he's alive, he couldn't say he was confident but he wanted to surprise Sehun and he couldn't think of anything else except the lap dance. Junmyeon wasn't the overly sexy type, even though he had good toned body and he tried to look good, his face seemed too gentle and not the fierce beauty some had. So he was quite unsure of how sexy he would look on Sehun's lap, trying to thrust his hips in the rhythm of some random slow song he had found. He couldn't even remember the name of it, he knew only the number he put it on the disc three days ago when the idea came into his head.

"Are you okay?" he could hear Sehun's worried voice coming from the living room and Junmyeon had only one thing to do now, to gulp down his worries and hopefully give some pleasure to his tired boyfriend.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" he shouted as reply before mumbling to himself. "I'm too old to try and be sexy for someone who's seen me naked too many times." chuckling to himself, he took of his pants too. 

It was going to be so embarrassing if he got hard before Sehun in the dance he planned to do, but on the other side, he knew that Sehun got excited on his own if he noticed that Junmyeon wants this as much as he did, but most of the times it was only about the sex. 

Clearing his throat he was finally ready to go to Sehun. Thankfully the remote control was close, Sehun was on his phone, frowning, maybe his work or some annoyed girl trying to get him between her legs, but this helped Junmyeon to do what he wanted to do. The TV was off, the music was turned on and Junmyeon turned off one of the lamps to try and make a more romantic atmosphere around them. Sehun then looked confused and looked around, finally noticing the almost naked form of Junmyeon in front of him and gaped his mouth open. Junmyeon would have done the same if he was on Sehun's place.

Smiling shyly, Junmyeon scratched the back of his head, chuckling, he was sure his face was red and he was feeling so awkward and heavy into his steps when he started to move his hips and body with the music. Sehun stayed quiet, but Junmyeon was happy that his eyes were on him, burning him and expecting something more. Still confused, Junmyeon noticed, maybe he had to say something but instead he moved his hands closer to his crotch and thrust his hips in his hands. He could notice how Sehun bit his lower lips, eyes darkening while looking at Junmyeon.

"Usually this is done with fast songs, party songs." Sehun commented, but it wasn't a serious remark because Sehun's lips curved up when Junmyeon moved closer to him, leaning to the side of the sofa and awkwardly putting his leg up on it to lean down and do body wave next to Sehun.

"As you see, I barely keep my balance with this song, we don't want me in hospital now, do we?" Junmyeon spoke breathlessly and he couldn't even understand what took his breath away when he didn't do anything except the strange dancing.

"Of course we don't." Sehun replied to him, leaning his head towards Junmyeon's collarbones and playfully biting them. His hand was on Junmyeon's inner thigh and squeezed, making the man moan with the strength of the grip. "Show me the best these hips can do." he whispered and suddenly Junmyeon felt as if he lost the purpose of the act.

He liked this, but he wanted to have full control, however, Sehun seemed to be one step ahead because Junmyeon felt his body to be hotter and he stopped worrying of how he should move his body, should he keep track on the rhythm given from the song or he simply could do whatever he want. Maybe he had to just sit on Sehun's lap and do a little bit teasing, later let Sehun do whatever he wanted, but in the same time, he wanted to keep going.

He indeed sat on Sehun's lap, and he clearly kissed Sehun with passion and love because he just wanted to kiss him for so long, but then he pushed away. Moving a little bit backwards, making Sehun to spread his legs a little bit and then Junmyeon took the place between them. He had seen couple of women moving their backsides over the man's front and doing some circular motions with their hips, in a way it reminded him of how he was moving his hips while having sex with Sehun and he knew the latter loved it when he did this. So without a second thought, Junmyeon turned around, back facing Sehun and leaned down. His hands were on Sehun's knees for support and he literally sat down on Sehun's already slightly hard dick.

Sehun moaned at this, Junmyeon felt confident. He moved his hips up and then down, feeling how the hardness was growing and Sehun's palms were right on his hipbones, not stopping him but making sure that Junmyeon won't lose his balance. The older leaned his head back, putting it on Sehun's shoulder and hummed contently when Sehun bit the side of his neck playfully and then Junmyeon started to move his hips in circles.

"Fuck." Sehun whispered and hid his head in Junmyeon's shoulder, still cursing and tightening the hold on the hipbones. Junmyeon chuckled before he moaned because he felt how hard Sehun was under him and with some movements of his hips he could feel it very hot against him even with the layers of clothing between them.

"I need more." Sehun mumbled and pushed Junmyeon's hips closer to him, as if he wanted to show how demanding he was about this, but Junmyeon stood up instead. 

"I want to play some more, also this should be a lap dance..."

"Junmyeon..." Sehun whined at this reply and looked up at the standing man. "You need this as much as I do." He remarked when he noticed the bulge on Junmyeon's boxers. He was right but Junmyeon wanted to try something else.

"Come on, let me improve my dancing and then I'll let you do whatever you want with me." It was tempting and Junmyeon knew Sehun wanted this as much if not more. So when he got the approving nod, Junmyeon moved back on Sehun, straddling him.

"Should I hold you so that you won't fall?" Sehun chuckled at this because Junmyeon was grabbing his shoulders for dear life while trying to make his legs up on the sofa and almost standing up, he had seen this too but it looked so much easier than the actual try.

"It's not bad idea." Junmyeon laughed and shook his head. "I'll never try to do something like this again."

"Next time on the bed." Sehun squeezed Junmyeon's sides when he noticed how his lover was feeling unstable. "You know, you're very hot and sexy right now, and you make me want to go crazy, but next time please play with your toys. Better than making me fear that you'll break a bone or something." Sehun commented and kissed Junmyeon's chest. He had finally managed to move up.

"The dude on the video moved up and thrust his hips up while dancing and he made his body waves so good looking and his muscles..." Junmyeon tried to explain while moving up, barely keeping his balance even with Sehun's hands on his sides and thrust his hips ahead but just the he lost his balance, and fell straight down on Sehun again, both of them groaning.

"Do me a favor, let's go in bed and we'll try your dude dancing some other time?" Sehun asked, he had wide smile on his face and clearly he was amused at what Junmyeon tried to do and the latter was sure that it will look great if he had practiced beforehand.

"One day I'll show you!" Sehun laughed at this but was shut down before he remarked something else. Junmyeon had his fingers in Sehun's hair and his lips leaving kisses all over Sehun's face and both agreed to stand up and walk to the bedroom. 

On the way there, Sehun made sure to take off all of his clothes, even the boxers and Junmyeon had to take off his boxers and be done with it. Both hard and in need but then Junmyeon felt the need to ask something which he thought of for a while and the reason for the lap dance was for it. In a way, he wanted to use the moment when Sehun was too aroused and happy to throw the bomb.

"Um..." Junmyeon stayed on the edge of the bed while Sehun was almost in the middle of it with the lube and pushing away the condoms, they had decided from the last year that it's not needed, since they trusted each other enough to know that this wouldn't bother them anymore.

"What is it?"Sehun asked without turning around to face Junmyeon he was looking for something in the mean time.

"I want us to live together. Like married couple together." Junmyeon spoke with calm voice but he felt as if his heart was going to leave his body in exact that moment.

"What?" this clearly got Sehun's attention because he turned around, wide eyes on Junmyeon, sat down on his butt, fully naked but stared ahead at his lover nor sure how to react.

"I'm not joking, I want to...I'm serious about you." Junmyeon spoke, awkwardly trying to make his point, while waiting for Sehun to react.

"You want us to live together? And share everything? And be like married couple? And you're actually really serious about me even though I'm like three years younger and I barely have stable job?" Sehun asked carefully, eyes shining with excitement but Junmyeon noticed that his guard was up, maybe he was ready for Junmyeon to laugh in his face and say it's a joke.

"Yes, I want this. And well, of course, if you want, I can move in here, since I believe both of us will have it easier, since I have some things here and there is enough space for me to park my car too and...well are you okay with this?"

"Of course, I am! I wanted this since the moment I got into this flat two years ago but I thought you'll never be serious with me!" Sehun almost shouted and stood up to embrace Junmyeon and cuddle him a moment later on bed.

"Why you thought I won't be serious with you?" Junmyeon asked between the giggles Sehun was making him do when he was pulling Junmyeon closer.

"Because I'm a brat and you act as if you're my older brother or father more than boyfriend, and I never thought that you will...damn and I wanted to have sex with you so badly but I'm too excited that I can't get hard again." Sehun mumbled against Junmyeon's throat, making him laugh because Sehun was indeed cute.

"I really hope that you won't have sex with your brother or father, because I'm not into the incest you know?" Junmyeon teased and felt the slap on his back and the bite on his collarbone.

"Don't be ridiculous, the only incest I'll do is with you. Now let's sleep, tomorrow I'm asking for a free day and you're moving with me here and we will have sex all the time." Sehun spoke quietly and before Junmyeon could reply he felt the quiet snoring and smiled. He kissed Sehun's head and put the blankets over them. He couldn't wait for them to have sex all the time and then groaned. He was still acting as horny teenager. But it was worthy.


End file.
